Love is Never What You Expect
by lynette07
Summary: This story is a series of song related drabbles merged together to form a story about love, forgiveness and finding true happiness where you least expect it. I warn you it is not a happy story. High rating for occassional bad language and adult situations
1. All at Once

Disclaimer - I don't own Fred, Hermione or anything do with Harry Potter ... That pleasure belongs to J K Rowling

High rating for safety - occasional bad language and adult situations.

Enjoy.

Lynette x

All At Once

_"There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

_She is right in front of you_

_You begin to wonder could you find a better one_

_Compared to her now she's in question"_

_The Fray, All at Once_

He had never noticed how beautiful she was before. He'd always just seen her as Ron's mate, nothing new. Just plain, studious Hermione. He was visiting the Burrow when he saw her. It had been a good few months since the last time he'd seen her but he didn't expect to be blown away by her. She was stunning. Gorgeous. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her form. How had he not noticed what had been in front of him years.

They began chatting more and more, going out for a coffee or lunch here and there. They always had a laugh and never ran out of conversation. Then it happened. One day he was walking her back to her office and the heavens opened. The rain was bouncing on the pavement. He pulled her into a small porch way of a shop. He became mesmerised by the droplets slowing sliding down her face. He knew it was now or never.

He grabbed her and kissed her hard. Weeks and weeks of pent up frustration coming out in one kiss. He pulled back and looked at her waiting for a sign. Had it been the wrong thing to do? Had he just blown their friendship? Her face lit up in a brilliant smile and she launched herself into his arms.


	2. Save Me From Myself

Disclaimer - I don't own Fred, Hermione or anything do with Harry Potter ... That pleasure belongs to J K Rowling

Save me From Myself

_"My love is tainted by your touch_

_Cuz some guys have shown me aces_

_But you've got that royal flush_

_I know it's crazy everyday_

_Well tomorrow may be shaky_

_But you never turn away"_

_Christina Aguilera, Save me from myself_

They had been dating for about 3 months but hadn't wanted to tell Fred's parents till they were completely ready. Hermione had dated other men before. No they weren't men, they were boys. Fred was the first man she had ever dated. It was true to say he was completely different from the rest in an entirely good way. All he had do was smile at her and she melted. He made her feel special, wanted and most importantly - he made her feel like a woman. Having boys for best friends meant she was never a girly girl. She never got much attention from men as they were intimidated by her. She was a strong, powerful and intellectual witch. Fred hadn't been intimated. She was a challenge to him and he loved every second of it. When they made love he made her feel …. Complete.

The others she had dated … yes she liked them. Of course she did. She went out with them in the first place didn't she? Fred, Fred was in a league of his own. They had had their share of ups and downs in the past 3 months like any new couple but she knew she could rely on him. He was her rock and she was his. They could over come everything …


	3. Bleeding Love

Disclaimer - I don't own Fred, Hermione or anything do with Harry Potter ... That pleasure belongs to J K Rowling

Bleeding Love

_"But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_T__hey try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth"_

_Leona Lewis, Bleeding Love_

The news was out and for once the Burrow was silent. Ron had already stormed out and Ginny was glaring daggers at Hermione from the other side of the table. Molly finally broke the silence and ranted about how Hermione was making a mistake. Her and Fred weren't meant to be together it was Hermione and Ron that were destined for each other. Of course that wasn't how Hermione felt about the situation. She was happy where she was in Fred's arms, not Ron's.

Ginny yelled at Hermione about how she'd broken Ron's heart. Hermione agreed it was a bit insensitive to tell him in front of everyone else but couldn't face doing it alone with him. Arthur just shook his head in disappointment. The witch deserved someone more like her. Not his joke telling, mischief making son.

Weeks past and the Weasley's still hadn't accepted it. Molly was convinced it wouldn't last and said it was only a matter of time before she had to comfort one of the couple. Little did she know how right she was …


	4. All I Have

Disclaimer - I don't own Fred, Hermione or anything do with Harry Potter ... That pleasure belongs to J K Rowling

All I have

_"I was missing you_

_You were miles away_

_He was close to meI let him stay"_

_The Veronica's, All I Have_

Fred was away for the week with George at a conference showcasing new joke inventions. Hermione had stayed in for most of the week but when the offer came to let her hair down and go out she couldn't refuse. She went out with Harry, Dean and Seamus for a few drinks. As everyone knows a few drinks is never a few drinks. 7 Glasses of wine later Hermione could barely see straight let alone stand.

He offered to help her home as she was in no state to get home herself. He got her in her flat and then it started. He kissed her. 'It feels like Fred', was all Hermione's alcohol clouded mind could think. Fred kissed her and took her to bed where he proceeded to ravish her.

She woke up with a banging headache. 'I'm never drinking again' was all she could think of. Then it suddenly hit her. Last night, Fred touching her and making love to her … only it wasn't Fred. She rolled over to see the face of Seamus Finnegan staring back at her …


	5. I Don't Love You

Disclaimer - I don't own Fred, Hermione or anything do with Harry Potter ... That pleasure belongs to J K Rowling

I don't Love you

_"I don't love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday"_

_My Chemical Romance, I Don't love you_

"Fred we need to talk …"

"Hermione, love, I've just got back! I'm knackered! Now come here and give us a cuddle."

"Fred it's Serious, please sit down we need to chat," Fred looked at her anxious to here what was so important but also a little bit dubious about what was to come. He sat down and looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Fred the other night … oh god I don't know how to say this … it's been eating away at me and I have to tell you …. The other night me Harry and couple of friends went out drinking and … well …. Isleptwithsomeoneelse."

Fred laughed, "Stop mumbling love, for a second there I thought you said you'd cheated on me!" Hermione's face fell to the floor and a lone tear slid down her face. He had heard right.

"I'm so sor …."

"Who was it?" He demanded.

"Seamus Finn …"

"I tolerate a lot but not cheating …. Get the fuck out of my house!" He spat at her.


	6. Hate I Really Don't Like You

Disclaimer - I don't own Fred, Hermione or anything do with Harry Potter ... That pleasure belongs to J K Rowling

Hate ( I really don't like you)

_"You were everything I wanted_

_You were everything a girl could be_

_Then you left me broken hearted_

_Now you don't mean a thing to me"_

_Plain White T's, Hate (I really don't like you)_

Fred refused to speak to anyone about what had happened. He stayed in the flat downing his sorrows in Firewhiskey. Why had she done this to him. He loved her for fuck sake! Did that mean anything!? He wanted her like he had no other, but fuck her!

He didn't need her or want her. He could do better then a cheating, conniving backstabber like her. And he would. Starting tomorrow he was going to forget about the little bitch that ruined his life and look for someone who deserved him and all of him.

She was probably shacked up with Finnegan now laughing behind his back …


	7. Wake Up Alone

Disclaimer - I don't own Fred, Hermione or anything do with Harry Potter ... That pleasure belongs to J K Rowling

Wake up Alone

_"It's okay in the day I'm staying busy _

_Tied up enough so I don't have to wonder where is he _

_Got so sick of crying So just lately _

_When I catch myself I do a 180"_

_Amy Winehouse, Wake up Alone_

It had been 3 weeks, 4 days and 7 hours since Fred had kicked her out of his flat. She knew she had done wrong but honestly thought he'd understand. It was drunken mistake. That was all. The first morning she woke up without his strong arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried in her curls had been sad to say the least.

She was cried out. She'd cried for nearly a month about it and it wasn't going to make things right. It had to stop. She'd sent him dozens of owls which had been sent back un-opened. He wasn't even prepared to listen to what happened. No one knew the truth which she was grateful for. Mrs Weasley presumed it was a lovers tiff and left it at that trying to set her up with Ron. She didn't want Ron … she wanted Fred back.

No. She decided, firmly, that it wouldn't do to mope around. From now every time she cried she would stop herself and reason that it was an honest mistake and he out of order for not being prepared to listen to her!


	8. Emotion

Disclaimer - I don't own Fred, Hermione or anything do with Harry Potter ... That pleasure belongs to J K Rowling

Emotion

_"It's over and done_

_but the heartache lives on inside_

_And who's the one you're clinging to_

_instead of me tonight?"_

_Destiny's Child, Emotion_

He was still heartbroken 3 weeks after the ordeal but with much persuasion from his brothers he went out. The drink only made it worse. He kept thinking 'is she with anyone tonight? Is someone else holding her in their arms and whispering words of love into her ear like her used to?' Why did he care? It was her who did this to him!

She had turned him from joke and prank extraordinaire to dull and moody Fred in the space of a couple of weeks. He wanted the old Fred back and the only way to accomplish that would be to find a girl he could trust. Someone he knew would never turn around and do what she did to him.

He was drunk and out with his brothers … it was time to start looking for a replacement. Someone to rebuild the heart in his chest that she shattered in the space of a couple of minutes. She'd be out there somewhere …


	9. Heart of the Matter

Disclaimer - I don't own Fred, Hermione or anything do with Harry Potter ... That pleasure belongs to J K Rowling

Heart of the Matter

_"I got the call today, I didn't wanna hear_

_But I knew that it would come_

_An old true friend of ours was talkin' on the phone_

_She said you found someone"_

_, Heart of the Matter _

Lavender had flooed her to ask how things were going. They hadn't spoken in ages and Hermione felt Lavender could always cheer her up, even if it was listening to her gossip about other's misfortunes … it made her forget hers, briefly anyway.

Hermione sat and listened to her going on about how Praviti had got stood up at a restaurant last week.

"It's ok though … Fred had had to take George to hospital … experiment gone wrong I think. It obviously had slipped his mind. Well it would wouldn't it if his brother was …"

Hermione stopped her abruptly, "Sorry, Fred's dating Praviti? When did this happen?"

"Oh a couple of weeks back. He was moping about some bitch who broke his heart. Can you believe the little tart had the audacity to cheat him! He's one of he nicest guys I know! I just hope she gets everything she deserves" Lavender went on a rant.

Hermione gazed off only half listening to Lavender. He had moved on already. There wasn't even a chance he was going to forgive her and take her back now.


	10. I Will Always Love You

Disclaimer - I don't own Fred, Hermione or anything do with Harry Potter ... That pleasure belongs to J K Rowling

I Will Always Love you

_"I will always love you_

_And I hope life, will treat you kind_

_And I hope that you have all_

_That you ever dreamed of"_

_Dolly Parton, I Will Always Love you_

A year later and here she was. Fred was tying the knot but, unfortunately, it wasn't with her. She was shocked when she received the invite, not because they were getting married but because they had invited her. Lavender kept her updated weekly on the progress on the relationship and it would have been a lie to say she hadn't been crushed when she found out he'd proposed to Praviti.

She had to attend. It would look worse if she didn't. People would get suspicious. The ceremony was lovely, everything perfect including the bride who looked stunning. She was stood at the punch bowl pouring herself another drink in a vein attempt to make the night go quicker.

"I'm glad you came," She'd recognise that voice anywhere. She turned to face Fred having to acknowledge the past sooner or later.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," an awkward silence began to descend, "I am really sorry you know …. About what happened with us."

Fred pulled his signature lop-sided grin, "You were forgiven months ago love, I should have listened to you instead of pushing you away. I should be the one saying sorry. Give us a hug …" he held out his arms and Hermione, just wanting to be close to him one last time, accepted the friendly hug. He held onto her tight pulling her close. She felt his breath tickle her ear, "I'll always love you, but it's time to move on," with that he pulled away, smiled and walked off to see to some other guests leaving Hermione alone and confused at the punch bowl.

A/N - Well that's it finished. I do hoep you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed wirting it. Thanks for reading. Lynette.


End file.
